Fur 'n' Seek
Fur 'n' Seek is divided into two parts – the quest itself, and the wish list miniquest that is unlocked on completion of the quest. The pelts and shell needed for the first quest part are much easier to obtain than the bones, spines, and teeth required for the wish list. The second part comprises a list of items, mostly bones, posted on the right wall of the Odd Old Man's hut. The bones in this wish list will be crossed off as they are turned over to him. The wish list is essentially a continuation of the first part, but is not a quest (as it does not reward any quest points, and thus its completion is not required to obtain the Quest point cape). Official description Development team *'Developer:' Frédérique M *'Graphics:' Alex R, Daniel J *'Quality Assurance:' Vicki M, Andrew E, Ian H *'QuestHelp:' Stephen R *'Audio:' Adam Bond Walkthrough *A Combat level of around 50 (recommended) |items = *9 bags of salt (pile of salt can also be used) *8 logs (You will not need one for the rock crab) *Mirror shield (Mask of Stone/Helm of Petrification work too) *Armour and weapon Recommended: ''' *Antipoison *A means of teleporting to the Fremennik Region/Fremennik Slayer Dungeon |kills = *Rock Crab (level 71) *Fenris wolf (level 49) *Fox (level 44) *Hobgoblin (level 32) *Cockatrice (level 44) *Cave crawler (level 74) *Adult Grizzly bear (level 32) *Adult Black unicorn (level 33) *Adult Unicorn (level 15) |icon = Fur 'n' Seek icon.png }} Starting out To start the quest, talk to the Odd Old Man. He will tell you that the museum of Varrock has contacted him because they want some stuffed animals, and they want him to get the furs for the animals. However, he is too busy talking to his Bonesack and thus requires you to get the furs. He will give you a list of the required furs. He will also tell you that you need to buy a bag of salt from any Slayer Master, that you need to scrub the furs, and then prepare them on his fire. Using the Fairy ring code is extremely helpful for quick access to Rellekka and the fairy Slayer Master Chaeldar in Zanaris who supplies salt and a mirror shield. Alternatively, you can use the Canifis teleport where Mazchna is closely residing and purchase the supplies. Seeking furs The following nine monsters and creatures need to be killed for their furs/hides/skins: Suggested method All of the monsters can be found within the area of the Fremennik Province, as shown in the map below. Therefore, one of the quickest ways to gain all of the available hides is to go there to gain all of the hides in one trip. '''Note: The unicorns and black unicorns, grizzly bears, hobgoblins, and cave crawlers do not necessarily have to be killed within the Fremennik Province. Possible route: * Equip the mirror shield, and bring Antipoison. * Use Fairy ring code A-J-R (or Ring of slaying), and enter the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. * Kill a cave crawler and a cockatrice. * Go back out of the cave (fastest with Slayer ring), turn left to the south coast, then walk west. * Kill an adult unicorn and a fox at the Agility shortcut (log bridge). * Walk straight north (past the Swaying tree) and kill an adult black unicorn. * Walk west a bit, kill a grizzly bear. * Keep going west, past Rellekka village gate (or use an Enchanted lyre), and south a little, and kill a fenris wolf. * Go through the gate and to the north-east part of town (past the mine) to kill a rock crab and a hobgoblin. Scrubbing with salt Once you have the hides, they will need to be scrubbed with salt before returning to the Odd Old Man. Bags of salt can be bought from any slayer master or on the Grand Exchange. Note: You can salt the hides as soon as they are obtained. Use a bag of salt on the hide: You scrub the inside of the hide with salt. (The rock crab carcass doesn't appear to have skin. You scrub the inside of the carcass with salt instead.) The item name is prefixed with the term "Scrubbed". By examining, the text says: It has been scrubbed with salt. Once you have collected all of the hides and salted them, bring them back to the Odd Old Man's hut, along with 8 logs and a tinderbox (toolbelt works). The following can be used for a quick return to the Odd Old Man's hut: * Digsite pendant * Fairy ring, input the code C-K-S, and then use the Agility shortcut (level 65) next to the Paterdomus church. * Ring of slaying to teleport to the Slayer Tower. * Ring of duelling to Castle Wars and then use the Balloon transport system to Varrock (Earth altar). * Earth altar teleport tablet can be used to teleport to the earth altar. (Tablets can be obtained from the Runecrafting Guild by exchanging 36 Runecrafting guild tokens for each tablet.) * Lumber yard teleport to teleport to the Lumber Yard. * Gnome glider to Lemanto Andra, landing just south of the path to the Odd Old Man (the closest captain can be reached by taking the lodestone to Al-Kharid). * Wicked hood teleport to the Earth Altar * Invitation box, use it to teleport to the Empyrean Citadel and then use it once more to teleport to Brother Samwell. Tanning with fire Caution: Do not hand over any untanned hides to the Odd Old Man. # Use one of your logs on the fire pit ('Add-logs Fire pit') on the east side of the Odd Old Man's hut. (NOT the Pot-Boiler used in the Rag 'n' Bone Man; the actual Fire pit) # Use one of the scrubbed fur/hide/skin ('Stretch-skin Massive ribs') on the massive ribs located next to the fire pit. # Use a tinderbox on the fire pit ('Light fire pit'). The fire will burn for around 12 seconds. # Take down the tanned hides from the ribs ('Collect-fur Massive ribs'). The examine text reads: This fur/hide/skin is ready to be turned into a stuffed animal. Repeat steps 1–4 for the other 8 furs/hides/skins. (The rock crab carcass does not require tanning: You can't see how you would stretch that on the rack without damaging it, so you decide not to try.) Doing any of the steps out of order will result in the following error messages: * You must place logs on the fire pit first. * You need to stretch a scrubbed fur on the rack before lighting the fire. * You can't remove a skin while it's drying. * You should remove the prepared skin from the rack before preparing another fire. Finishing up Speak to the Odd Old Man, and give him all 9 items. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * 2 Quest points * * * * * * Required for completing Completion of Fur 'n' Seek is required for the following: *Fur 'n' Seek wish list Transcript Trivia * On the day of release, the spoilers for the quest read: The rewards for this quest are mumblemumblemumble.... The spoilers for the secondary wish list read: I said the rewards are mumblemumblemumble! * On the day of the quest's release, a game crash affected all players walking by the clock tower near Ardougne. * "Fur 'n' seek" is a reference to the game Hide-and-seek, and animal skins can also be called hides; although it could also be a play on the word forensic. * The newly released music track 'Exhibit A' has the unlock hint: This track can be unlocked when confronting the Odd Old Man's 'exhibit'. * Killing the black unicorn and the cave crawler, and going into the slayer cave are some of the Fremennik Province Tasks. * When incomplete and on a free-to-play world, the quest journal will say "Member's object" for every quest item instead of the object's actual name. This is different from the original Rag and Bone Man quest, which will show the name of the object regardless. * It is possible to keep a fur after the quest, this is done by using the drop trick, by killing two of the creatures and taking both furs, tanning one then dropping it and tanning the other, then dropping one before turning in the other. * Before the release of the quest, the fenris wolves were ordinary wolves. And although their name and examine changed, their look and drop tables did not (with the exception of the additional drops of Fenris wolf pelts). * Before the release of the quest, there was only one non-attackable fox wandering around the log balance shortcut to the Sinclair Mansion, a little bit west of General Khazard during The General's Shadow. * Upon the completion of this quest, the Adventurer's Log will read: The Odd Old Man wanted some pelts to go with his bones. What exactly is he trying to do with all that stuff? * The Cave Crawler (106) that must be killed in the quest is the highest levelled "boss" among all novice quests. fi:Fur 'n' Seek no:Fur 'n' Seek nl:Fur 'n' Seek Category:Wikia Game Guides quests